Wood Crest Heights
by 2lil2late
Summary: Huey joins a gang and Riley is the leader, Rating may change for Sexual Content, Language, and Gang Violence
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue- Welcome to My Life

Sixteen Year old Huey Freeman stood on a Hill he had come to know and love in the past six years. He thought about a lot of things up here, school, his family and his life in general. Today though, he was just reflecting on how dramatically his life had changed over the past six years.

Huey Freeman was never one to smile or show any type of joy with his facial expressions, he wasn't a soft sensitive type of man neither but when it came to his mother, all of the hardness he had worked so hard to create crumbled to the ground like a cement building that was being pounded.

When he was eight he and Riley lived with his mother. In a housing project on the South Side of Chicago. His mom could never keep a steady job so she turned to prostitution. Huey nor his brother knew of this, she told him that she worked the night shift at a local diner.

She would always have different boyfriends, but Huey just thought that she was trying to find the right man. One day she brought home a man whom she did think was Mr. Right, his name was Rodney Smith. Huey would never forget or forgive him for what he did to his mother. He seemed nice enough, he had a decent job working in construction and he was great with Huey and Riley.

His mother even quit prostituting and started a regular job at a department store, but then just three months into the relationship after he moved in, he started hitting Huey's mom and he called her derogatory names, that's where Riley picked some of it up from. Huey knew it was wrong, but what could he do. 

Every night he watched his mom be beaten by this sorry excuse for a man, and he wondered when she'd say enough was enough. This was when Huey decided to study martial arts, he wanted to protect his mother because he thought that she couldn't protect herself. Riley was just six then so he didn't remember much about it. 

One day Rodney came home drunk. Huey was in the kitchen with his mother who was cooking dinner while Riley was upstairs taking a nap. Rodney walked into the kitchen with a 40 in his hand and he started arguing with Huey's mom, then he slapped her, Huey got up and kicked Rodney in the balls, and Rodney doubled over in pain.

Huey's mom was lying in a sobbing on the floor next to the kitchen table. Huey ran over to check on her, but that was his mistake, Rodney got up and grabbed Huey by the back of his neck and tossed him on the floor. Huey's shirt was cut open from hitting a sharp part of the bottom of the stove, he had blood coming from a large gash on his chest.

Huey's mom was yelling as Huey tried to gain consciousness, he heard her yell for him, before Rodney struck her again. Huey got up and grabbed a frying pan, he hit Rodney in the leg with it, then he ran upstairs, Riley who just came out of his room rubbing his eyes just looked confused.

Huey grabbed his hand and a cordless phone and rushed into a nearby closet and locked himself and Riley inside. His heart hammered in his chest as he struggled to keep Riley quiet while dialing 911. He could hear Rodney's feet pounding the stairs as he came up to look for him.

The police arrived quicker than he expected. Rodney was locked up and Huey's mom was taken to the hospital along with the boys Huey, would forever have that scar to remind him of that day. A few months later Huey's mom made a call to their grandfather, the only family she had.

Robert Freeman was actually Huey and Riley's father's father. Their father had died shortly after Riley was born in a gang fight, but Robert still treated Huey's mom like his own daughter. So when she asked him to keep the boys for a while he accepted.

Huey loved his mother with all his heart and always believed what she said. She told them that she was going to go to counseling and come and get them as soon as she was better, she sent them letters every week and made weekly phone calls 

When Huey was thirteen a housing project was built just six blocks from where he lived called Wood Crest Heights, though the community thought it was a good idea at the time, no one suspected that Wood Crest Heights would one day become a place people feared to come near.

The town mayor thought that if they built up a housing development that cost less and had more that people would appreciate it. And he was right about one thing some people did appreciate it. Poor people, angry mad at the world poor people. 

And with these poor people came drugs, abuse of alcohol and women, and violence. Soon a lot of people left the suburban area of Woodcrest with fears of the house being broken into or fear of being murdered in the middle of a street war. 

But Huey's grandfather stayed. Not that Huey minded he wouldn't let dumbass Nigga moments get in the way of what he fought for and believed in. But Wood Crest Heights was almost as worst a neighborhood as the one he grew up in.

Within three short years there had been over one hundred murders, about fifty arrest and several other bad things. Wood Crest Heights was gated so that it could keep bad people out, but instead of keeping them out like it was intended it kept more bad people in.

When Huey was fourteen he and Jasmine finally confessed their feelings for one another. He had never been this close to a female besides his mother. Riley always called him a pussy whipped bitch, but he just shook his head and told Riley that he'd understand once he got older.

Their relationship was the thing dreams were made of, whenever they were together you could just see love radiate from them, they literally glowed together. Riley often made fun of their relationship, but Huey didn't care he loved her and she loved him and that's all that mattered.

He was her first and she was his, he'll never forget that day or that night. It was the fourth of July and her 16th birthday. They had been together for almost two years now and were still as in love then as they were now.

Her dad now worked for a top law firm in the city and her mom became an author. So her parents were always extremely busy. But they managed to find a little time to spend with her on her birthday. But her mom had a book tour scheduled for the month and had to leave that afternoon, and her dad had to go to a conference in Atlanta for the week and left that evening.

So she and Huey spent that night together. They went to the hilltop where their favorite tree was located. There he had a blanket set out so that they could watch the fireworks together. He gave her, her birthday present which was a promise ring. He promised that no matter what they would always be together.

And they were that night they became one under the stars and the fireworks. It was very special, a night they would both have etched into their minds for forever and always. They spent the rest of the week like that lying around at her house and making love.

For the next month their relationship was pure bliss, his mom was doing better and started working on her college degree, she was even going to come and live with them. Riley even stopped being such an ignorant ass whole and he was getting along with him. His grandfather even found a new lady. 

But then toward the beginning of August the Freeman family received terrible news, Huey and Riley's mom had been found in her apartment beaten to death, they had no suspects or any witnesses. No one knew anything. At the funeral Jasmine tried to comfort Huey but a big died along with his mother.

He started to act cold towards any and everyone even Jasmine. He was getting to be unbearable. He started skipping school and lashing out for no reason, he was getting to be worst that Riley. Then Riley introduced him to the WCH. Wood Crest Heights Crew a gang from Wood Crest Heights who had suffered lost, and brothers who could actually understand what he was going through. 

He joined the gang, and broke up with Jasmine, he knew she was hurting trying to hold onto the Huey she had known, but the truth was he was no longer the Huey she knew. No the Huey she knew was dead, the person he was now was completely different. He still had the same views, but he no longer cared.

Jasmine's parents transferred her along with Cindy's parents to Lakewood Academy a private school in the city. Because Wood Crest High School was being taken over by the WCH crew, the school was bad enough as it was now it was terrible. He and Jasmine barely saw each other, but that was the way he liked it, it would help him get over her and her to get over him.

He still kept his grades up in school and to appease his grandfather he joined the basketball team, he tried to get Riley to join but his grades were never high enough. He had had his few share of women, but nothing serious. He was slowly becoming everything he hated, and he couldn't help it.

Yep there were a lot of changes in Huey Freeman, but the one thing that he knew would never change was the fact that he was still completely in love with Jasmine Dubois.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Family

Seventeen year old Jasmine Dubois was in her 1st period English class at Lakewood Academy. When her parents first suggested the change in schools she was reluctant to go. But then after she and Huey broke up, she decided that it was just the type of thing she needed to help her get over him.

There was just one problem though, she didn't want to get over him. No matter how hard she tried, no matter how many guys came into her life, none of them ever compared to Huey Freeman. That was another problem she had, thanks to her best friend Cindy who pointed it out, every time she met some one new they would automatically be compared to Huey, even physical features.

Eventually the boys at her new school got sick of trying, so she went dateless for the first month after she transferred. Then Cindy who dating a guy named David, introduced Jasmine to a boy named Eric Martin, David's friend.

He was smart, charming, and had these beautiful hazel eyes that could make any girl pine for him. Plus he was really involved and had passionate views about the governmental progress over the last few years. He was a caramel completion and he had beautiful wavy hair due to his half African-American half Irish heritage.

He was instantly attracted to Jasmine. Whom after much persuasion, agreed to give it a try. He reminded her so much of the Huey Freeman she used to know, that sometimes she would get confused as to who she was talking too.

And he was a complete gentleman, he never pressured her for sex or anything. She was more the one doing the pressuring. I mean sure she was a classy lady, but she had needs. And that's what their relationship lacked. They had only been together a few times during their relationship and one thing was for sure, he was no Huey Freeman.

No one could make her feel as alive as Huey did when they made love, no one could cater to her needs as he did, and no one could satisfy her like he did. Even though Eric was perfect in almost every way, he was no Huey Freeman, but for now, he would have to do.

She took up dancing when she was younger, but now it was a way to relieve stress. She spent most of last summer at a dance academy in New York, only to avoid having to see Huey Freeman. She didn't have that problem during the school year, because he always left his house really early and came back really late.

She'd heard rumors that he was in a gang but she didn't want to believe it. This was just the type of thing he always fought against and now he was apart of it. But the fact that he was in a dangerous gang kind of excited her, he could protect his self, and whoever his lady was. She seriously watched too many movies.

The truth was that they hadn't even spoken since their break up. She really missed her best friend. Luckily though she still had Cindy, who was now sleeping with her head on the desk, just 15 minutes into the class period. She elbowed her in the side. And the blond girl awoke with a start

"Huh….what" She turned to look at Jasmine. "Class just started and you're already falling asleep" Cindy rolled her eyes. "Is that all, wake me up when this borin shit is ova" Cindy said as she laid her head back down on the desk. Jasmine rolled her eyes and laughed, she struggled to focus her attention back on class and less on her ex lover, which was always a hard task.

Huey was in his car driving listening to some public enemy 1. He was on his way to Wood Crest Heights. He parked and got out of the car, a lot of people dapped him up and greeted him the WCH crew was well respected around here. He walked through the poverty stricken place, with his hands in his pockets and his ear phones in his ears.

When he finally got to where he was going he took his headphones out and walked into one of the apartment buildings, he walked down the hall and made a left, when he got to apartment 121, he looked around to make sure no one was following him.

Then he knocked twice, then three times, then twice again. Someone looked through the peep hole. "Who is it" the person asked with his eyeball glued to the peep hole. "Nigga it's me" Huey said folding his arms across his chest "Me who, mutha fucka" said the person on the other side of the door.

"Huey, Huey Freeman, dumb ass" he said "Password my Nigga" said the boy on the other side. "Homies over Hoes" The person on the other side seemed satisfied with that and stepped back to allow him in.

"My bad son, but you know you can never be too careful, Niggas around here been slippin lately" said a tall boy about 5'11" he had very dark skin and was real muscular. "Don't gimme that shit Dwayne, Nigga you knew it was me" Dwayne stepped back "Nigga how could I know it was you"

Dwayne Black was an eighteen year old junior, he never went to class and how he made it to the eleventh grade was a shock. Dwayne did drugs as well as sold them, he was living proof that smoking weed does sometimes make you smarter, because he could ace every test you thrown his way.

He wasn't much of a ladies man, because he loved weed too much, he would often pick weed over a female. Though he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, he knew how to sell weed, and he was Riley's right hand man when it came to making that paper, literally.

"Because I said my name and did the damn knock." Huey exclaimed "Aight but there's a lot of fuckin Huey's in the world" Huey looked at him disbelievingly. "Nigga Huey Freeman, man shut the hell up, where's my brother"

"He in da back, but he said for no one to disturb him" Huey looked at Dwayne curiously "Then why the fuck did he call us here"

Dwayne shrugged "Nigga I don't know, he's your brother" Huey walked around the small apartment through the living room where three other guys were. "Wassup fellows" they all looked up at Huey.

"Huey, my Nigga was sup man" said one of them James Miller, he wasn't apart of the WCH, but he rolled with them and got the same respect they did, only because he was Dwayne's room mate, so he was sort of an honorary member. He didn't bother with school too much either, he was nineteen and decided to get his GED, he recently joined the Army and was leaving for basic training in a few months.

"Yeah Nigga was sup" said Caeser, after his parents got divorced his dad left his mom for another woman and moved to Florida, his mom was forced to work two jobs to pay the bills and he had to move to Wood Crest Heights, angry at the world he joined the gang, and played a big part in getting Huey too as well.

"What up pimpin" said the last one. Hiro Otomo, no one knew where this dude lived, he just wanted in because Caeser and Huey was in plus he got mad dough for being a DJ at most of their parties and the attention from the ladies didn't seem to bother him too much either.

This was Huey's new family and though some of them were not the type of people he usually hung around, they never judged him, so he didn't judge them. They were like brothers always looking out for their hood and for each other.

Huey just nodded after Dwayne told him where his brother was and walked to the back of the apartment where there were three bedrooms and a small bathroom, this was their headquarters if you will. Dwayne rented it out since he was eighteen. With all that dope money they were pulling in they could afford three of these apartments, but Riley just need a place to kick it and party every now and then.

Huey heard some strange noises coming from the back, he knocked on the door and there was no answer. He knocked again and still no reply. "Man what the fuck" he said to himself. He opened the door and was greeted to a sight that he did not want to see.

Riley was fucking the shit out of his then girlfriend Alicia with his pants around his ankles and her clothes all discarded, they were both on the edge of the bed and Riley was facing the wall on top of Alicia who was facing the door. He noticed Alicia stop moving he turned to see Huey. "Damn, Nigga don't you knock" Huey covered his eyes with his hand "Nigga I did, you ain't fuckin answer"

"Well can't you see I'm in the middle of something Nigga…leave"

"No wait I could get into this" said Alicia as she purred at Huey

Riley looked down at her "Shut up bitch, I wasn't fuckin talking to you" Huey started backing out of the door while Alicia pouted at her suggestion being shot down. "Nigga go wait outside with the other mutha fuckas I'll be out there in a minute" said Riley. Huey slammed the door shut and went back over into the small living room.

He sat in a arm chair they stole from a department store earlier that year. "What ya'll watchin" he asked. "What does it look like Nigga, BET" Huey sank down in the chair as the sounds of Move them Butt Cheeks filled the air. "Man turn that shit off" No matter how much he changed, he still hated the shit out of BET.

Riley came out a little later, and Alicia stayed behind in the back room. "Nigga move" he said to Huey who was sitting in his chair. Huey moved without saying a word, but you could tell he was thinking something. He sat in love seat next to Dwayne.

"Ew man, you sittin on a love seat next to a dude, ya'll niggas is gay" Riley said, he couldn't help his self. "Aight on to business, first of all let's do da roll call" Hiro stood up turned off the TV and had a white sheet of paper in his hand. And James left the room.

"Wayne Head" he called out, he was greeted with a "here"

"DJ Smooth" he said calling himself "I'm here"

"Young Reezy" he continued "I'm here Nigga keep going"

"FreeMyGovernMan" he called out using the nickname they gave Huey. Huey just said "here man"

"Mr. Latin Bitches" he asked, then he repeated it.

Riley stood up "Man where the fuck is that Nigga Juan" every one looked around at each other and shrugged, James opened the door and Juan came rolling in. He was the ultimate ladies man, with his honey brown skin, his short curly hair and those honey brown eyes he could make any girl cum at the sight of him.

"My bad ese, got caught up in a little after school special, staring me and this hot chica I met on Myspace man, I'm talking 36 double DD's man". Said Juan as he demonstrated with his hands.

"Whatever, Nigga sit the fuck down" said Riley.

Hiro concluded his roll call and sat down on the couch. Riley stood up. "Aight niggas listen up, we have a new person that wants in on our shit" They all looked around to see a boy that looked about thirteen or fourteen years old he was a coffee brown complexion and had short dreads in his hair, he had on a baggy black 4xl shirt and some even baggier jeans. The clothes were obviously too big for the boy. Huey hadn't even noticed he was there until now.

"Go on tell em, your name, lil nigga" Said Riley as he pushed the new boy in front of them. "well my name is Marcus, but my friends call me Future, cus I got mad rappin skills son" Marcus said shifting from one foot to another, "I just started at Wood Crest High, and I got six brothers and five sisters"

"Aight nigga sit down" Said Riley before he could continue, the younger boy took his place back on the floor. "We gonna put you through a trial period, to see if you got what it takes" Riley sat back down in his chair. "Next order of business, is them gay ass niggas of Hill Crest Heights"

"Aw man I hate them niggas" said one of them

"Yea fagget ass mutha fuckas" said another

Hill Crest Heights was very much like Wood Crest Heights. A poverty stricken community of poor minority families, only it was on the other side of the road, about twenty blocks from Wood Crest just outside of their town. So it was in a different school district.

Hill Crest Rivaled Wood Crest in everything. Sports and Territory was only two of the things. For as long as Huey could remember Hill Crest Heights and Wood Crest Heights had been beefin, It was an age old street war that never ended. A lot of brothers lost their lives in this fight. For what, nothing that's what. And as a part of the WCH crew, you had to protect Wood Crest Heights from Hill Crest Heights, that's just the way it was.

"So I heard that these niggas was under new leadership" About a month ago Greg, the leader of Hill Crest Heights crew murdered Devin the leader of the WCH crew, Devin told Riley to take over in case something happened to him making him the youngest gang leader of the WCH ever known.

After Riley took over he had two of the members of WCH take out Greg. No one spoke of it and Huey didn't know which two of them did it, but he had a fair idea. For a few months both gangs were laying low because of the new leadership that took place.

"So we need to see just who the fuck this nigga is, when basketball season starts is when they gonna strike, I know it, until then, keep your eyes peeled, them niggas is lookin for revenge, make sure you got your heat on you at all times, for now that's it"

They all agreed to his terms and one by one they started to leave, Huey got up and started to go too. "A yo Huey" his brother called him. Huey walked over to him "What Riley" Riley looked at him "Tell Grandad I'll be home late tonight aight"

"Aight, man"

Then Huey left.

(A/N: Next chapter you see how Riley and Alicia get along, They have a run in with the HCH crew and you get a glimpse into Cindy's life with Jasmine and her new boyfriend, please R&R)


End file.
